The Fox Samurai Warrior
by hupral
Summary: Naruto opens the forbidden scroll at a young age and finds Sajin Komamura's sword and will go through life as the strongest man or fox alive.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Naruto visiting the hokage finds a scroll at the age of six inside lays a sword of immense physical power. How ever what he doesn't know is that when kyuubi was sealed in him minato did it wrong and naruto will become the vary thing the village hates. extremely powerful naruto not godlike. Harem ( Naruto x Isabel x Fu x Hinata x fem Haku x Anko)

I don't own anything on the story.

(normal speaking)

(Thinking)

(Demon/ summon speaking)

(Demon/ summon speaking)

(Chapter 1- The beginning)

The day was October tenth six years after the kyuubi attack on konoha which was defeated by the 4th hokage by sealing it into his son. At this time we find naruto visiting one of the only people he saw as family the 3rd hokage. Today was naruto's birthday so he usually stayed home or stayed with the hokage fearing for his life from mobs that try and kill him.

"Ne, jiji can we get some ramen?" Naruto looked at the hokage with watery kit like eye's. The hokage looked into naruto's eye's and tried to fight the urge to fall into the child's grasp. He silently cursed the person who taught naruto the puppy eyed jutsu.

(In one of konoha's dango stand)

"ACHOO" A purple spiked haired kunoichi sneezed and dropped a stick of dango. "DAMMIT THAT WAS MY LAST STICK OF DANGO"

"Anko calm down I'll by you more." A raven hired and red eyed women says to her friend anko silently laughing at her.

"You know that sneeze could mean someone was talking about you." A brown haired feral beauty said to her friend.

"Really?"

"Yea I bet it was some handsome man who has fallen in love with you." another pupal haired kunoichi said to her friend.

"No it's probably her little blond haired boyfriend she spends so much time with." The raven haired kunoichi said in seductive manner to a blushing anko.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." Anko waved her hands in the air try to make them believe. "We're just close friends."

"Sure anko what ever you say to keep your self from becoming a pedophile." The feral women said making everyone laugh at anko who was making a tomato pale in comparison.

"HANA, KURENAI, YUGAO I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Everyone kept laughing at the red faced anko.

(Back at the hokage office)

"Alright naruto we will get some ramen for you." The old hokage caved in from the eye's naruto was giving him.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped up and down in a excited manner at getting some ramen. However before they could get going the door to the office opens and two old people walk in like they own the place.

"Sarutobi the council meeting is about to start over 'konoha's problems'." The hokage sighed at the knowledge of another meeting which usually ended up an argument to have naruto killed.

"I'll be right there. Naruto ill have to take you to get ramen when the meeting is over." Naruto looked a little sad that he would have to wait to get ramen but agreed. Naruto watched as the hokage left for the meeting and once he left naruto decided to sit in the hokage seat. Naruto sat there bored with nothing to do so he decided to explore the office hopeful to find something cool.

As he look around the office he never noticed a seal that was on his stomach starting to glow a soft red and parts to crack. Naruto had no idea that the 4th hokage sealed the kyuubi inside of naruto but not the way everyone thought. The 4th hokage decided to seal half of kyuubi into naruto in hope that naruto could hold and someday control the kyuubi but it didn't go as planned. He was able to seal half of kyuubi into naruto but only the kyuubi's power meaning naruto only held a pure destructive power while he died with the kyuubi's soul. The power continued to erode the seal slowly and exactly six years it would fail.

Naruto walked up to a door in the office leading to a small room with a large scroll on a wooden stand surrounded by glass. Naruto thinking like usual thought the scroll held some kind of cool object that would make him into the greatest ninja garbed onto the scroll and opened it. In the scroll held a large number of jutsu that looked powerful but being the child he is decided to look further past a jutsu called kage bunshin, and another called edo tensei. As he looked through the scroll he noticed a section that didn't have any jutsu but had a bunch of designs.

"I wonder what the design means?" Naruto looked through the designs and noticed a name over one of the designs. It was called gods samurai and naruto wondered if he could get stronger from it so he looked around the design to see if he could open it. As he held the scroll to find a way to open the desgin he cut his finger on the paper and as he lifted his finger a drop of blood dropped onto the design and it glowed red. There was a poof from the scroll and naruto waved the smoke away and noticed a sword with a purple handle.

Naruto slowly reached for the sword not noticing the seal on his stomach slowly cracking more and chakra slowly leaking out. As he continued the chakra started leaking out more slowly surrounding him in a blood red field. As he grabbed the sword the seal on his stomach cracked all the way and broke. Everything was silent for a few moments when the red chakra exploded out of naruto engulfing a screaming child.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto screamed in pain like no other. It felt as though his body was slowly being torn apart and didn't notice a black energy cumming off the sword combating the red chakra. The two energy's battled for dominance over the boy but as it went on causing naruto more pain the two energy's started to fuse together creating a deeper color of red that was nearly black. When the two energies got adsorbed into the boy naruto fell to the ground holding the sword asleep from all the pain.

"Well naruto it seems I got out of the meeting early so lets go get tha... NARUTO!" Sarutobi walked into the office to grab naruto but screamed when he noticed naruto on the ground on top of a open forbidden scroll. Sarutobi picked naruto up and looked at what was released and noticed the sword and knew that the sword couldn't be the cause so wondered what happened. He ran for the hospital to get a doctor to help naruto.

(Time skip: two hours)

Sarutobi sat watching naruto who laid in a hospital bed and thought of what the doctors told him. They said naruto chakra reserves had increased beyond anything they had ever witnessed and changed color. They said the effect it would have on naruto would be increased physical attributes beyond kage levels but his control would be shot to hell and may never be able to even use the simplest jutsu without causing mass destruction.

"Oh naruto what happened to you?" sarutobi continued to watch naruto wondering what happened then something wrong happened. Naruto's chakra started surrounding him in a cocoon like object. Doctors started surrounding naruto checking him to see if anything was happening.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"We don't know lord Hokage. Were trying to figure it out." The doctors started scanning the cocoon for naruto but started burning them selves every time they got to close to the chakra. Then the cocoon started cracking making everyone to back up. When the cocoon shattered they were greeted with a shocking sight of a new and extremely changed naruto.

Naruto was know the size of a grown man and was lean like he was built for speed. However he now had golden blond fur covering his entire body. His face now held a snot like a fox and his whisker like cheeks became real whiskers and had two golden blond fox ears on top of his head twitching every so often. However what caught the attention of the female doctors and nurses was that he was naked and well hung. They dropped to the ground with massive nose bleeds and huge blushes.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Sarutobi watched as the now large fox man that was once naruto laid on the hospital bed holding the sword from the forbidden scroll.

(Time skip: Next day)

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep but was in pain and didn't move to much so he just looked around and saw the hokage in a chair by his bed.

"Jiji." Naruto got the attention of the hokage after whispering in a ruff and husk voice.

"Naruto. Thank god your awake how do you feel?" Sarutobi looked at the man he saw as a grandson.

"I'm feeling a lot of pain. It's almost like my body was torn apart and redone into a different shape."

"Well I can see that happening."

"What do you mean jiji?" Naruto looked at his grandfather figure confused at what he said.

"Here naruto look at this." Sarutobi lifted a mirror to naruto and to say naruto was shocked at what he see's is an understatement. Naruto continues to stair at the mirror and sarutobi starts to get worried at what he see's.

"Naruto you have nothing to worry about."

"Worry about? Why the hell should I be worried. I look awesome!" Naruto continued to look in the mirror poking parks of his face and ears even feeling his whiskers not seeing sarutobi. The hokage looked at naruto shocked that he was taking the news so well even going as far as saying it was awesome. Sarutobi smiled now remembering it was naruto he was talking about, the same child who took everything in stride no matter what.

"Well if you want I can get you some clothing to cover yourself and your vulpine features from the villagers."

"I don't care what the villagers have to say. I'm me and that's all that matters, I really don't care about their opinions. However I will take the offer for clothing." Sarutobi smiled but looked confused at the wanting for clothes to cover his body but not caring what people thought of him. Naruto seeing his grandfather's look decided to explain. "If I wear clothing that cover my body it allows me a ace up my sleeve to shock any opponent that doesn't now about this giving me the needed time to hit my opponent."

"Naruto that is a great idea. I wouldn't have thought of that." Naruto smiled at sarutobi and went back to pocking his body. Sarutobi smiled at naruto happy to see such potential in him to become hokage someday. Sarutobi leaves to get some clothes telling the anbu and doctors no one was to know about what happened or let in.

(Next day)

Naruto made his way out of the hospital in clothing that covered him complete and let no one see what was under neath. It consisted of black baggy pants and black long sleeve shirt. He had a white fabric covering his head and face from view and brown gloves covering his hands. It was kinda funny seeing the reactions of the people around him.

As he walked he remembered what his grandfather had said to him. After getting naruto his clothing sarutobi told naruto that he bought a larger home for naruto that had a wall surrounding the home keeping people from seeing in. Naruto was overjoyed at the thought of having his own home he could be comfortable in. Naruto made his way to a local shop sarutobi told him could make naruto new clothing and armor if needed. After finding the store naruto walked in surprised at the large selection of ninja wear in the store.

"Can I help you?" Naruto looked down to she a brown haired girl around the age of seven standing up to his knees staring up at him.

"Yes, I'm looking for the owner."

"O, he's in the back so he will be back soon. Why do you cover your body up like that?" The small child looked up with a curious look at naruto.

"Tenten. Don't be rude to customer's." A brown haired man walked out from the back of the shop wearing a black shirt brown pants and a brown apron. He had scars on his face that went over his eye's horizontally.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's alright she was just curious. The reason I have the clothing covering my body is to hid my body so if needed I can scare a opponent with my look." Naruto looked at tenten who smiled and skipped to the counter and started looking at weapons.

"My names hagane, tetsu and this is my daughter hagane, tenten what can I do for you?"

"My names uzumaki naruto and I came here for custom armor and clothing. Hokage-jiji told me this was one of the best places to shop." Tetsu looked shocked that this man was the naruto uzumaki and the hokage said his shop was one of the best. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and asked what kind of clothing he would like. Naruto decided on something simple yet durable that could withstand massive attacks. (for design think Sajin Komamura clothing but instead of the kanji for 7 its 9)

After getting the designs for the custom clothes tetsu told naruto he would have it finished in at least a week. Naruto agreed to come back in a week and left but not without saying good bye to tenten who was more interested with the large quantity of sharp pointy objects. He decided to head home and train with his new sword and attributes from the change and see their limits. He was glad at the sight of a large two story home surrounded by a two story wall covered in seals to hide whatever any one saw on the other side from view.

Naruto started training by lifting boulder over his head and punching them to get a better feel for his strength. He also noticed that his energy also increased so he could go longer in battles and training hopefully helping him to get stronger. As he trained he started seeing many different things about his new body that would help out in the long run. However something happened when he started training with his sword. As he started to swing the sword to get use to the weight he started to get light headed and dropped to the ground not seeing the sword giving of a small amount of energy.

* * *

><p>I plan on continuing my other stories I just had the thought of this in my head.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Naruto visiting the Hokage finds a scroll at the age of six inside lays a sword of immense physical power. However what he doesn't know is that when Kyuubi was sealed in him Minato did it wrong and Naruto will become the very thing the village hates. Extremely powerful Naruto. Not godlike. Harem (Naruto x Isabel x Fu x Hinata x fem Haku x Anko x fem Kiba)

I don't own anything on the story.

(Normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demon/ summon speaking**)

(_**Demon/ summon thinking**_)

(Chapter 2- Meetings)

(Mindscape)

"…Where am I?" Naruto looked around a large field covered in flowers and trees every so often and a lightly cloudy sky above his head. He looked around confused as hell as to how he got there when he was training at his new home.

"You're in your mind." A ruff and husky voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him to see a figure in the sunlight around three feet taller than Naruto who was around five nine. The figure wore a black and white kosode and a white haori with black designs.

"Damn you're tall." The figure sweat dropped from Naruto speaking. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sajin Komamura and I was the last wielder of the sword you now hold." Naruto looked down at his side seeing the sword he found in the forbidden scroll and understood that the man in front of him must be a spirit. However getting a better look this time finally seeing the tall figures face and was surprised to see the head of a brown and white wolf looking at him.

"Oh, but why are you here?"

"Why don't we sit down it will be complicated to explain." Naruto agreed to the idea of siting down so he sat in the shade of a random tree. "First I must tell you who I am before I can tell you what happened. You already know my name but what you don't know is that I am the captain of seventh squad of the thirteen court squad of soul society also known as heaven. Now the thirteen court squad is an army of soul reapers or shinigami that's main reason of being is to help to the souls of the dead to pass on and protect them from hollows. Hollows are souls that hadn't passed on to soul society but had let their grief and negative feeling take over and become horrible creatures that feed on other souls." Naruto looked shocked at the knowledge of a race of creatures like hollows existed.

Sajin went on telling Naruto about soul society and the daily lives of the shinigami. He told Naruto about the swords shinigami wielded and their power and creation. He told Naruto of the regretful acts ordered by the so called higher council which was made up of a group of civilians that never seen a hollow before in their lives. It reminded Naruto of Konoha's council which made him think something like the acts done by the shinigami would happen again so he would have to keep an eye out. Sajin went on to tell Naruto of the acts caused by a human by the name of Ichigo that thanks to his actions rooted out an enemy that later led to a war between hollows and shinigami which ended with the shinigami wining.

"However after we won a series of problems happened that led to the creation of a being that held enough power to defeat the shinigami. The creature was able to open a gate way to soul society which led to the destruction of all shinigami. However as a last ditch method to seeing that the creature never cause what happened at soul society to any world a number of captains and other shinigami sealed their soul's into their blades to help those who find are swords to explain who we are and what is needed to be done. Which is why I'm here Naruto I needed you to take up the mantel of captain to lead the humans to defeat the beast that will surly rise again from being defeated by a man that had rings in his eyes."

"But what I don't get is why me?" Naruto looked at Sajin in confusion at being picked to wield his blade.

"You have had a bad life because you are different yet still hope to fight for a village that hated you. That shows you are loyal which I find to be the most important quality there is and hope you will use my swords power to defend your home and important people." Naruto looked at Sajin happy to get a chance at getting enough power to protect all he saw precious to him.

"I'll do it. Thank you for this chance at wielding your blade." Sajin smiled at the smaller (To him at least) Fox humanoid in front of him as he slowly dissipated into a fine mist.

"Thank you. Now it's my time to move on I hope you use my swords power to its fullest." Sajin dissipated complete and Naruto was left alone in the empty field. Then out of no were a large armor like figure showed its face to Naruto from behind. Naruto was shocked at the pitch black figure that stood to the size of a tailed beast or summon boss.

"You must be the soul of the sword."

"**Yes I am. And you must be my newest wielder. It seems you are more like my previous wielder than I could have thought.**"The figure looked at Naruto seeing an almost exact copy of Sajin is old wielder. It made him chuckle at the fact that irony that has him be wielded by someone he knew would become a friend of his to help prevent the beast from awaking and destroying everything.

"I'm ready for whatever you bring out. I will learn your name to protect all that needs. Then I will train till I learn your final name." Naruto looked at the figure with a fire of determination in his eye's which made the figure smile but Naruto couldn't see it.

"**Is that so? Then tell me can you here my name? My name is ….." **Naruto heard a slight whisper but he herd the name but couldn't make it out.

"Say it again please." He repeated his name and Naruto just barely heard it but knew he heard the figures names but wanted to be sure. "Say it one last time." Naruto focused as hard as possible never noticing feint energy rising off of Naruto's body in a red nearly black fire like look.

"**My name is Tenken." **Naruto was happy he heard the name of the sword which meant he was closer to gaining the power to protect his home and all that was precious to him.

"Tenken." Naruto smiled at the tall figure till he felt energy swell inside of him engulfing him making him feel stronger than ever. The figure slowly started to gain a slight figure but was still slightly out of sight kind of like a phantom. Naruto smiled having the feeling he could take on the world and come out on top always but knew this was only a fraction of the power he could gain.

"**Seeing as you heard my name I will tell you the ability's that come with my first release**."

(Outside Naruto mind)

Naruto awoke after learning the powers gained from Tenken and the training needed to wield him at the strongest level. Naruto continued training physically and decided to leave to a training field for training using Tenken. As Naruto trained he started learning his physical ability's had begun to increase dramatically even his chakra which felt different for some reason. After a week of waiting, Naruto left for the store that was hopefully finished with his new clothing.

"DING DING" Tetsu looked from behind the counter of the store and sees a tall figure covered from head to toe. "I'm glad you made it. I just finished your clothing not too long ago." He stood up and closed all the blinds and door so no one bothered them.

"DADDY!" Tetsu smacked his head remembering his daughter in the back of the store. "When is Naruto-san coming to pick his stuff up? I want to see his…. NARUTO-SAN!" Tenten jumped at Naruto who caught the small missile who giggled happily.

"Tenten stop jumping on my customers."

"But daddy."

"It's alright Tetsu-san I don't mind. Tenten-Chan is just a little excited to see me." Tetsu shook his head and went to get Narutos clothing while Tenten climbed over Naruto asking questions about his sword and how he got so tall. Naruto smiled at the small girl in his arm's trying to find out more about him.

"Here we are the clothing you ordered. I placed repairing seals and density seals throughout the clothing to protect the clothing from damage and when damaged it will automatically repair when the same material as the clothing is introduced to it." Tetsu came from the back of the store with the clothing ordered and smiled at Tenten who seemed to see Naruto as a brother of sort's. Naruto grabbed the clothing and decided to change right then and there seeing as the cloth over his head was a little stuffy.

"Tenten, Tetsu can I ask that you don't tell anyone about what your about to see?" Tenten and Tetsu cocked their heads to the side but shook any way's. Naruto unwrapped the cloth from his head and both people watching gasped seeing Naruto's head which was fox like. Naruto was about to place the helmet on his head when he felt someone on his back.

"Hehe you're like a big furry fox." Tenten was petting Naruto's head who was purring from the petting causing Tenten to giggle and hug Naruto's head.

(Random training ground)

After getting Tenten off of Naruto, which was extremely difficult seeing as Tenten didn't want to leave her giant stuffed fox hug toy. He decided to head to one of the many training grounds around the ninja village to train with Tenken. Once he got to the training ground he remembered that the release of his sword would release a massive amount of charka which would cause people to investigate so he decided to try and control his new chakra better to minimize the release.

As he sat crossed leg in the middle of the field of the training ground he never noticed a few small figures walking around the forested area.

"Come on Hina-chan it's not that bad walking around here." A small girl around five was walking with her friend at one of many training grounds. She had around mid-neck short brown hair that spiked out kind of like dog fur. She had brown eyes and had two red fangs like tattoos on her cheeks. She wore baggy black short's that came to her knees and a baggy unzipped coat with fur around the hood.

"But daddy said to never leave the guards sight Kiba-chan." Stuttered Hinata (I just can't do the stuttering forever so imagine it) looking at her confident friend. She had short blue hair but two bangs that framed her innocent face. She had lavender colored pupil less eyes that looked like a full moon. She wore a bland colored formal kimono that her father forced her to wear to show she was a Hyuga.

"Oh come on its not that bad here your safe with me." Kiba pounded her chest showing she was tuff but face faulted when Hinata giggled at her friend trying to be tuff. As they continued to walk they noticed a figure sitting in the middle of a filed wearing armor and baggy clothes. Hinata looked with curiosity at the figure not noticing her friend's submissive feeling from just looking at the figure. It felt as though the figure had a massive alpha aura surrounding him making her feel weird. Her face heated up, her palms became sweaty, and her breathing became a little rigid and her heart beat slowly sped up. She was a little scared from what she was feeling and promised herself to ask her mother what was going on with her.

Hinata slowly walked out the forest towards the figure that didn't seem to notice them yet. Kiba slowly followed but still couldn't shake the feeling she was getting from the figure. However what they didn't know was that the moment they stepped into the field Naruto had felt their chakra and was smirking from behind his helmet. Hinata slowly moved in front of the massive figure that seemed to leak a very potent energy that she could see without the need for her eyes. She slowly looked into the slit in the helmet that was probably were he looked out from wondering if he was awake. Kiba was right behind her feeling nervous about the figure.

"Boo." The figure opened his slit blue eyes and looked at the two girls around his age in front of him.

"EEP!" Hinata jumped in fright from the figure that suddenly moved in front of her. Naruto and Hinata however sweat dropped when they heard the thump of Kiba who foamed at the mouth. After some worrying from Hinata, Naruto slowly lifted the girl from the ground and woke her but noticed a blush from her as she lay in his arms.

"Now can you tell me why you were trying to sneak up on me?" Both girls blushed from being caught.

"We were just walking through the forest which was my friend Kiba-chan's idea."

"Whaa you agreed to Hina-chan so don't put all the blame on me." Both girls blushed and stuttered sitting in front of Naruto who chuckled at the two cute little girls. "Any ways, who are you?" Kiba pointed at Naruto while still blushing.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto nice to meet you Kiba-Chan, Hina-Chan." Both girls blushed at the chan part.

"Ya well what's with an old man is sitting around a field doing nothing. Don't you have anything better to do?" Kiba asked trying to keep her damn blush down and oh was it hard.

"Well I'm training and I'm not old. I'm six." Both girls' eyes widen at the six years old part and just couldn't believe it.

"I call bullshit." Kiba said not knowing what bullshit meant only repeating what her mother usually said.

"It's true my body just went through a bloodline like growth spurt which caused me to grow to the height of a grown man. I will also continue to grow and will probably stop around nine feet tall." The girls were shocked because if he was telling the truth than he will be a tall ass person when he grows to adulthood.

"Hinata-Sama!" Hinata looked behind her and saw one of the guards following her show up and was running up to her. She knew she was going to be in trouble with her father and Kiba knew Hinata's father was going to tell her mother getting her in trouble. But there was a chance that her mother wouldn't find out which gave her hope.

"Kiba-sam!." Never mind.

"Hinata- sama you're coming with me away from those filths." The Hyuga guard grabbed Hinata's arm and pulls her away hurting her which made Naruto angry seeing the pained expression on her face.

"Let go off her arm Hyuga-san." Naruto said in a deep rigid tone however no one seemed to listen.

"Who are you calling filth you Hyuga bastard!" The inuzuka said to the Hyuga not noticing he was grabbing and pulling Kiba's arm.

"Both of you let them go." Naruto said in a very heavy tone.

"You are from a flee bitten clan Inuzuka scum."

"Why you son of a bit…" He never got to finish his sentence as a heavy pressure slammed him and the Hyuga guard to the ground as if they were being crushed by the paw of a tailed beast.

"I said let them go." Both guards look over to the now standing figure that seemed to emit the heavy pressure that didn't seem to affect the two little girls who hid behind his legs looking at the two guards. "I will let you up now but if you hurt either of them again I will crush you with my full power in my limited state." That hit them hard a limited state meaning he probably could kill them with his pressure alone at full power.

After letting up the two guards who apologized to the two girls Naruto decided today was over so he would head home to sleep and work with his sword latter. He watched the girls leave and left for home after wards.

(Inuzuka compound)

Kiba was sitting on one of the chairs at the dinner table that had her mother and sister sitting eating steak. She never noticed she check out and was staring at her food thinking of Naruto and her feelings. However as luck would have it her mother did.

"Are you all right Kiba-chan?" Tsume asked her daughter who wasn't eating with her usual gusto.

"I met someone today with Hina-chan that made me feel funny." Tsume and Hana was now interested with Kiba's little story. "He had baggy clothes and armor on different parts of his body."

"Aww my little sister has a crush. So tell me what the name of your little crush." Hana teased her little sister thinking it was cute.

"His name was Uzumaki Naruto and I'm scared of what I felt." Tsume looked shocked at the fact Kiba had met the local jinjuriki but also that she was scared about what she felt.

"What did you feel sweetie?" Tsume asked concerned for her daughter.

"Well my face heated up, my palm became sweaty, and my heart beat rose higher, but the weirdest part was I felt different. It felt like I was no longer Alpha when I was near him. I actually felt like a Beta and the weird part was I liked it." Tsume and Hana was shocked that Kiba had found her chosen mate so early in life. Most knew that an Inuzuka female was always alpha but to her chosen mate or some call soul mate they feel like beta and liked it. To hear that coming from Kibas mouth made Tsume and Hana happy Kiba found her mate so early in life.

"Well sweetie I'm happy for you. It however means I will need to give you the talk I hopped wouldn't be for a couple years from now." Kiba became a little scared hearing she was going to get the talk that Hana went ballistic and cried all day from. She was terrified and tried to run but her mother and sister tackled her to the ground.

* * *

><p>One of two before the poll<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ- IMMPORTANT**

I decided to put the poll up early because of constant IM's so vote please.

By the way for those who see the pairing in my bleach crossover as a pedo thing HE FUCKING SIX YEARS OLD HOW IS THAT A PEDO HAREM.

It's like saying two grown up's that are the same age but one being a midget and the other seven feet tall basketball player a pedophile relationship and another thing Naruto won't show any interest for girls for a while.

**THANK YOU FOR READING and sorry that this wasn't a chapter again.**


End file.
